


[Podfic] The Grim and Inexplicable Courtship of Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Elliot

by Sunfreckle



Series: Sunfreckle's Podfics [2]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Persuasion - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: (nothing too bad but it is present), F/M, Music, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1 Hour, Politics, Regency, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle
Summary: A podfic of the 8th chapter of AMarguerite's "Brief Hours and Weeks", part of her "An Ever Fixed Mark Series" which retells Pride & Predjudice as a story that takes place in a universe where everyone has the name of their soulmate appear on their wrist on their sixteenth birthday.In this one-shot we meet Colonel Fitzwilliam and his family as they watch with increasing worry how their cousin Darcy starts courting Elizabeth Elliot (from Persuasion).





	[Podfic] The Grim and Inexplicable Courtship of Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Elliot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brief Hours and Weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536942) by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). 



> Making this podfic has been a labour of love and it was done solely to show my appreciation for AMarguerite's An Ever Fixed Mark series. I adore every word of that collection and trust me I was extremely tempted to record it in full. (Just the thought of doing French/Scottish/Spanish accents made me nervous though and it is a long fic, I was afraid I would not have the time to do it justice.)  
> I eventually chose to record the Grim and Inexplicable Courtship instead, not because it is my favourite outtake (I can hardly pick a favourite but the fluffy ones definitely have my preference) but because this chapter is pretty much a standalone story.
> 
> In an attempt to make this podfic as good as AMarguerite's writing deserves I added music to set the scenes!
> 
> If you're about to download this I presume you know this story already, so I hope you will think I have done it justice and that you will enjoy it!
> 
> And AMarguerite, thank you again and again for your gorgeous writing, this was a joy to record.

**Download Link:**

 

[Podfic The Grim and Inexplicable Courtship of Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Elliot](https://dl.orangedox.com/DheET6)

[Running time: 1:05:49 min | File size: 41.135 kB]

 

Music used:

  * [Several parts of the Pride & Prejudice 1995 Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWxPSnGoPG8&list=PLC20C2699467C36B5&ab_channel=SoundtrackStream)
  * [Mr. Beveridge's Maggot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMwW3xWzDwc&ab_channel=RosaTiemann)
  * [The Hole in the Wall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TUxbcJIOHNY&ab_channel=thiagoblanco)
  * And a...delicate little piece by Mozart called [Leck Mich Im Arsch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-4V9rDEoiU&ab_channel=kabukibear)



**Author's Note:**

> Before I go I have to say thank you to my wonderful sister who not only introduced me to AMarguerite's story but was also my beta listener (and the one who insisted I used that piece by Mozart). Love you sis.
> 
> (I am still incapable of getting the streaming feature to work on AO3, if anyone knows how to fix it, I would be very grateful for your help.)
> 
> Thank you so much for listening and if you have the time, I would be very happy to hear any feedback you might have!


End file.
